Le Profiler
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: La coupe est pleine pour Tony, le NCIS n'est plus pour lui, il est temps de passer à autre chose comme la BAU, mais est ce que Gibbs est du même avis. sera slash comme toutes mes autres fics.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'empreinté certaines situations et les personnages.

Crossover : NCIS/Esprit Criminel

Couples : Pas encore sur.

Rated : T à M

* * *

/!\ Comme pour mes autres fanfiction c'est du yaoi-slash-homo érotique, donc homophobe s'abstenir.

Sans doute certains bashing/dénigrement de Jenny Sheppard, Ziva, Abby et McGee (et un peu de Gibbs aussi après tout le 2ème b est pour bâtard) à divers degrés donc certains plus que d'autres. Sans doute un peu de Bashing/dénigrement de Elle Green également.

Aussi, j'aime beaucoup Emilie Prentiss, mais pour les besoin de la fic elle n'a jamais été dans l'équipe, Jason Gideon et Elle Green vienne tous juste de partir de l'équipe. Rossi remplace Gideon depuis près de deux mois et Tony est là pour remplacer Elle.

Je tiens à signaler aussi que je suis absolument nulle en géographie encore plus sur celle des USA étant donner que je suis française et n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Donc les noms de villes et leurs localisations seront soit totalement erroné soit totalement fictive.

* * *

 **"** **Le Profiler** **"**

 **Chapitre 1** **:**

 **POV Général :**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Gibbs était partie pour le Mexique après sa perte de mémoire et comme tout les jours depuis qu'il était devenu le chef d'équipe Tony partie travailler avec une boule au ventre, la Directrice Sheppard lui mettait la pression pour faire une mission d'infiltration, cette mission ne lui disant rien de bon il continuait à lui dire non, mais la pression qu'elle lui mettait, plus le fait qu'il faisait tout le travail de l'équipe à lui seul car depuis le départ de Gibbs et qu'il était devenu chef d'équipe Ziva et McGee ne suivaient pas ses ordres, ils partaient à n'importe quel moment de la journée et ne faisait que le minimum de travail qu'ils devaient, n'écrivaient pas leurs rapport, bâclaient leur travail. Et le pire, c'est que le comportement d'Abby n'arrangeait pas les choses, son "sanctuaire" pour Gibbs le mettait à la fois mal à l'aise et en colère, la jeune femme ne pensant qu'à ses propres sentiment et s'en prenant souvent à lui pour le départ de l'autre homme. Seulement voilà Tony n'en pouvait plus, en deux mois il avait perdu plus de dix kilos, sa santé déclinait assez rapidement et pour être honnête, il commençait à penser que son travail au NCIS ne valait plus le coups de rester alors que ses collègue ne le respectait pas et que la Directrice le harcelait tout les jours. Le jeune homme pensait de plus en plus à accepter l'une des diverses offres d'emplois que d'autres agence lui envoyait presque chaque mois depuis plusieurs années.

C'est donc déprimer et sur le point de démissionner que Tony rentra dans l'Open Space pour y découvrir ses affaires largués sur son ancien bureau, et Gibbs confortablement installé sur se qui avant son départ était le sien. N'en croyant pas ses yeux le jeune homme décida de faire demi tour et d'aller voir Jimmy Palmer, le jeune médecin légiste étant vite devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

En entrant dans la baie d'autopsie il repéra tout de suite son ami qui en le voyant lui sourit, mais son sourire se tourna vite en froncement de sourcils d'inquiétude en voyant le teint blême de son ami.

\- Tony ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta tout de suite le jeune médecin légiste.

\- Je crois que j'ai des hallucinations, je viens de voir Gibbs d'en l'Open Space. Lui dit le l'agent en s'asseyant sur l'une des table d'autopsie en face de son ami.

\- Mon garçon tu n'as aucune hallucination, je reviens du laboratoire d'Abby où je viens de croiser Jethro, apparemment Ziva avait des problèmes et a décider de le contacter. Expliqua Ducky en entrant dans la salle d'autopsie ayant visiblement entendu leur conversation.

\- Oh donc le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs revient en courant quand c'est Ziva qui l'appel, mais si c'est quelqu'un d'autre il reste terrer dan son trou. Murmura avec sarcasme le jeune homme visiblement à bout de nerds.

\- Oh mon garçon. Soupira tristement le vieil homme en voyant à quel point son jeune ami était à bout.

Evidemment Ducky avait bien vu comment ces deux mois avaient durement toucher le jeune homme, il avait essayer au maximum avec le jeune monsieur Palmer d'aider Tony comme ils le pouvaient, mais la santé du jeune homme déclinait et son moral également, et il se doutait que même le retour de Gibbs n'arrangera pas les choses.

\- Ok, c'est bon, j'en ai marre, trop c'est trop. Souffla le jeune homme en se levant. Je... j'ai reçu une offre d'emploi du FBI, de la BAU en fait, je... je crois que je vais accepter. Continua il en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air dépasser.

\- Si tu crois que c'est mieux pour toi Tony, alors fait le. Lui dit gentiment Palmer en lui serrant doucement l'épaule avec considération.

\- Ouai. Soupira le jeune homme en faisant à son ami un sourire tremblant.

C'est donc un peu plus assurer que le jeune homme sortie de la salle d'autopsie pour retourner à l'Open Space. Il se dirigea directement à son ancien bureau sans prendre en compte des moqueries mesquines de Ziva et McGee ou même du regard fixe de Gibbs.

Il décrocha son téléphone et tranquillement composa le numéro de Aaron Hotchner.

\- Hotch. Répondit la voix de l'homme après deux sonneries.

\- Bonjour Agent Hotchner, c'est Anthony DiNozzo. Commença le jeune homme.

\- Ah, Agent DiNozzo, avez vous enfin décidez d'accepter cette offre d'emploi que je vous offre depuis plusieurs mois ? Demanda l'agent principale de l'équipe numéro un de la BAU.

\- Oui, monsieur, c'est si cette offre tiens toujours. Répondit simplement Tony.

\- L'offre est toujours là Agent DiNozzo, mon équipe sera heureuse d'entendre que vous avez enfin accepter de nous rejoindre. Dit la voix souriant de Hotchner. Nous sommes venons tous juste de terminer un cas au Texas et sommes en route pour l'aéroport de retour à Quantico, nous aurons quelques jours de congés par la suite. Quand pouvez vous commencer ? Continua Hotchner.

\- Dés que j'aurai donner ma démission à effet immédiat. expliqua Tony en ignorant délibérément les exclamations de surprise de ses collègues autour de lui.

\- Bien Agent DiNozzo, je vous revois à Quantico dans quelques jours dans se cas. Au revoir. Dit Hotchner avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Oui Monsieur. Au revoir. Répondit Tony avant de raccrocher.

Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers l'ordinateur sur le bureau où il tapa en vitesse sa lettre de démission qu'il imprima, signa et mit dans une enveloppe avant de se lever d'aller donner l'enveloppe à l'assistante de la Directrice Sheppard.

Il retourna ensuite vers le bureau où toute ses affaires avaient été déposer et se dit tranquillement que bau moins ça lui empêchait de les ranger lui même.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique Tony ? Demanda curieusement McGee.

\- Je m'en vais, ça se voit non. Expliqua le jeune homme en prenant ses affaires.

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte DiNozzo, tu ne vas nul part ! Grogna Gibbs en se plaçant devant le jeune homme pour bloquer son passage vers la sortie.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je viens de remettre ma lettre de démission la haut, je part du NCIS. Annonça le jeune homme en regardant Gibbs droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtise DiNozzo et remets-toi au travail. Grommela Gibbs en attrapant le jeune homme part le bras pour le ramener vers son bureau de SFA.

\- Que je me remette au travail, je ne fais que ça, travailler depuis que toi tu as décider de prendre des vacances au Mexique ! Je fait le boulot de McGee, celui de Ziva, le mien plus celui que je faisais avant, et en plus de ça je me bas tout les jours avec la Directrice parce qu'elle ne veut pas accepter mon refus d'aller en mission d'infiltration pour elle ! Je suis épuiser, je ne dors que deux heures par nuit, j'ai perdu plus d'une dizaine de kilos en deux mois Gibbs, deux putains de mois où j'ai essayer de te contacter et ou tu n'as pas répondu, mais dés que c'est Miss Mossad tu cours à sa rescousse ! S'énerva Tony en poussa agressivement du doit la poitrine de Gibbs. Va te faire foutre Gibbs ! Je me casse, bon débarra ! Continua t'il en réussissant à passer devant l'autre homme qui trop hébéter laissa le jeune homme partir.

Tony alla directement à sa voiture et sortie en trombe du NCIS pour retourner chez lui, dés son arriver il posa son carton d'affaires sur sa table de salon et mis de la musique, du Chopin puis se fit couler un bain et alluma une ou deux bougies parfumé à la pomme, se déshabilla et se plongea tranquillement dans son bain, se détendant au fur et à mesure des son de musique classique.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre de se nouveau crossover, j'espère qu'il vous plait.**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'empreinté certaines situations et les personnages.

Crossover : NCIS/Esprit Criminel

Couples : Pas encore sur.

Rated : T à M

* * *

/!\ Comme pour mes autres fanfiction c'est du yaoi-slash-homo érotique, donc homophobe s'abstenir.

Sans doute certains bashing/dénigrement de Jenny Sheppard, Ziva, Abby et McGee (et un peu de Gibbs aussi après tout le 2éme b est pour bâtard) à divers degrés donc certains plus que d'autres. Sans doute un peu de Bashing/dénigrement de Elle Green également.

Aussi, j'aime beaucoup Emilie Prentiss, mais pour les besoin de la fic elle n'a jamais été dans l'équipe, Jason Gideon et Elle Green vienne tous juste de partir de l'équipe. Rossi remplace Gideon depuis près de deux mois et Tony est là pour remplacer Elle.

Je tiens à signaler aussi que je suis absolument nulle en géographie encore plus sur celle des USA étant donner que je suis française et n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Donc les noms de villes et leurs localisations seront soit totalement erroné soit totalement fictive.

* * *

 **" Le Profiler "**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Pov Général :**

Après un bain relaxant Tony se fit tranquillement des pâtes à la bolognaise qu'il savoura devant un bon film, se soir il décida de regarder Fast & Furious qui était l'un de ses films préférés. Une fois le film terminer le jeune homme fit sa vaisselle, alla faire sa toilette du soir et partie se coucher ignorant intentionnellement son téléphone qui vibrait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Le weekend passa rapidement, le jeune homme passant son temps à relire certains de ses anciens cours de profilage et à ignorer les appels téléphoniques de Gibbs et Abby.

Très tôt le lundi matin Tony se présenta au bureau du FBI à la BAU se réunissant dans le bureau de la directrice Strauss avec l'Agent Spécial Superviseur Hotchner pour remplir ses documents d'admissions dans l'équipe de l'homme.

Une fois les formalités remplis l'Agent Hotchner "appelez moi Hotch" le présenta officiellement à tout ses nouveaux collègues même si ils se connaissaient déjà un peu, les ayant déjà aider sur un cas quand il travaillait encore à Baltimore. JJ, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Spencer Reid et Pénélope Garcia, tous l'acceuillèrent chaleureusement, Rossi un peu plus que les autres, étant assez heureux de ne plus être le "nouvel élément" de l'équipe et aussi parce que maintenant l'équipe était enfin complète.

Hotch expliqua un peu le mode de fonctionnement de l'équipe et aussi les circonstances entraînant son admission dans son équipe qui dans d'autre circonstance aurait été un combat avec la directrice Strauss car il y a quelques semaines l'équipe était encore "complète", l'homme lui expliqua qu'en effet même si Hotch aurait tout fait pour l'avoir dans l'équipe, le fait qu'Elle Green ait démissionné il y a deux semaines était une aubaine car Tony pouvait prendre sa place tranquillement sans que Hotch ait à faire du Push-up à la direction.

L'équipe fut appeler juste quelques heures après l'arrivée du jeune homme dans l'équipe, ils partirent pour Pillwick, Dakota du Sud où des jeunes femmes avaient été retrouver morte.

Dans le jet les menant là bas l'équipe parla de l'affaire et chacun donna son opinion.

\- Toutes les victimes retrouvées sont rousses ou une couleurs approchant, ont entre vingt et trente ans, mesurant entre 1,69 m et 1,76 m, pour 60 à 70 kilos, les yeux bleus/verts. Notre Unsub à donc un style de femme. Exposa d'abord Rossi.

\- D'après les photos des corps, les jeunes femmes n'ont pas été violées, mais elles ont été torturées avant d'être tuer. Dit Reid en passant en revue le dossier pour la énième fois.

\- Les tortures ont été faites à l'arme blanche et ses brûlures sont sans doute des brûlures de cigarettes, se qui indique que notre UnSub est un sadique, les coupes ont l'air précise et nette même sur les photos, se qui veut dire qu'il a déjà une certaine pratique, se ne sont sans doute pas ses premières victimes, je pourrais sans doute vous dire quelle genre d'arme a été utilisé une fois sur place. Dit Tony en observant avec attention les photos des blessures des victimes.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Tony, notre UnSub n'en est certainement pas à ses premières frasques, on peut sans doute s'attendre à trouver d'autre corps. S'exprima Morgan.

\- D'après les rapports du légiste les victimes n'ont aucunes trace de drogues dans leurs organisme, notre UnSub doit être assez fort pour pouvoir maîtriser ses victimes sans avoir besoin d'aide de psychotrope. Observa Reid.

\- Bon on peut commencer à dresser un profil. Dit Hotch.

\- Homme sans doute assez jeune entre 20 et 30 ans, de type caucasien, en bonne santé avec une certaine force physique. Commença Reid.

\- Vu les blessures des victimes, je dirais que s'est personnel pour lui, peut être une histoire d'amour qui s'est mal passer, et ses femmes lui rappellent de ça. Dit Tony.

\- Bien, on ne va pas tarder à atterrir, on pourra compléter notre profil une fois là bas. Acquiesça Hotch en rangeant les dossiers.

Une fois sur place l'équipe se sépara en deux, Hotch, Reid et Tony se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de police local avant de se diriger vers les lieux où les victime avaient été trouver, tandis que Morgan et Rossi partirent interroger les familles des victimes ainsi que les gens qui avaient découvert les victimes.

Ce n'est que cinq heures plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à la place de la police local pour terminer leur profil, puis partirent pour leurs hôtel dans le centre ville.

\- Morgan, Reid vous avez la chambre N°18, Rossi la N° 16, Tony et moi la N°15. Dit Hotch en donnant aux autres leurs passes pour les chambres.

\- Rossi a toujours une chambre seule parce qu'il ronfle plus fort qu'un ours se qui empêche la plupart d'entre nous de fermez l'œil. Expliqua Morgan à Tony en rigolant lorsque Rossi le fusilla du regard.

\- Ça se voit qu'aucun de vous n'avez jamais dormit dans la même pièce que Gibbs. Dit Tony avec ironie et un peu d'amertume en pensant à son ancien patron qui avait aussi été son amant.

Les autres ne dirent rien, mais échangèrent quelques regards se promettant d'en parler plus tard au jeune homme pour savoir s'ils pouvaient l'aider.

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage des chambres et partirent chacun de leurs cotés dans leurs chambres.

\- Vous pouvez avoir la douche en premier si vous voulez. Dit Hotch en déposant ses affaires près du lit le plus proche de la porte.

\- Merci. Lui sourit gentiment Tony en posant ses propres affaires sur l'autre lit près de la fenêtre.

Le jeune homme pris ses affaires de toilette et ses vêtements de nuit et partie dans la salle de bains, après avoir pris une douche rapide et s'être brosser les dents il retourna dans la chambre.

\- La salle de bains est libre. Dit le jeune homme en entrant dans la chambre, une serviette sur les épaules s'essuyant les cheveux.

Hotch sourit au jeune homme et fila dans la salle de bains après avoir ranger les documents qu'il était en train de lire avant le retour de Tony dans la chambre.

Après avoir fait sa toilette l'homme ouvrit la porte pour retourna dans la chambre uniquement pour trouver le jeune homme mi-allongé mi-assis dans son lit en train de relire certains détails sur l'affaire.

Quand le téléphone du jeune homme sonna, Tony regarda le nom de l'appelant et fit une grimace en colère avant de soupirer et de finalement se décider à décrocher, n'ayant pas remarqué le retour de l'autre homme dans la chambre.

\- Quoi. Dit le jeune homme d'une voix morne en décrochant. Je me fiche de tes prétextes vide de sens Gibbs, je ne reviendrais pas... non... J'ai dit non Gibbs, et pour ton information j'ai déjà un autre travail, contrairement à ce que toi et mes ex-collègues peuvent penser je n'ai certainement pas besoin de toi ou des autres pour trouver un job... quoi moi je prend les choses trop à cœur ? Tu te fiche de moi ! Tu es partie Jethro, ok se qui est arriver était dur mais on aurait pu gérer les choses ensemble s'est se que les couples font, mais à la place de rester et de faire face tu es partie ! Tu m'as laissé avec un "tu vas faire l'affaire DiNozzo" et tu t'es tirer au Mexique, comme si trois années de vie ensemble n'étaient rien ! Je t'ai appeler des centaines de fois sans que tu me réponde et dés que c'est Miss Mossad qui t'appelle non seulement tu réponds mais en plus tu reviens et ensuite fait comme si tout allait bien ! J'aurais sans doute accepter les choses si nous avions été uniquement des collègues, mais se n'était pas le cas Gibbs, nous avons été amants pendant trois années, et toi tu as tout foutu en l'air en moins de temps qu'il te faut pour boire une foutue tasse de café... Non je n'exagère rien... Tu sais quoi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prend la peine de continuer à discuter avec toi... tes ex-femmes avaient raison, le deuxièmes B est vraiment pour Bâtard... tu... quoi? Tu n'es mon rien du tout, va te faire foutre Leroy Jethro Gibbs ! J'ai réussi à exister pendant 25 ans avant de te connaitre, et je m'en sortirais très bien sans toi maintenant. S'énerva le jeune homme au fur et à mesure de la conversation avant de raccrocher d'un geste brusque l'air à la fois triste, frustrer et en colère.

Hotch regarda les épaules du jeune homme secouer dans un sanglot silencieux et vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit avant de prendre doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras le laissant pleurer silencieusement la tête enterrer dans son cou.

\- Désolé. Chuchota le jeune homme après plusieurs minutes en se détachant de Hotch, détournant le visage rouge de gène.

\- Cela ne fait rien Tony, tout le monde a des moments de faiblesse, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir. Lui dit Hotch se levant en soupirant lorsque le jeune homme refusait toujours de le regarder.

Les deux hommes s'allongèrent dans leurs lits respectif, Tony s'endormant vite, épuiser par sa journée et sa conversation avec Gibbs, tandis que Hotch mis longtemps à trouver le sommeil, pensant au jeune homme dans le lit à coté de lui et à combien il s'était sentit si naturel dans ses bras.

 **POV Hotch:**

Haley et lui avaient quelques problèmes de couples depuis quelques temps maintenant, sa femme lui reprochant de ne jamais être à la maison, de trop travaillé, de ne pas être assez affectueux envers elle, de ne penser qu'au travail. Et s'était encore pire depuis qu'il lui avait dit ne pas être près pour devenir père.

En toute sincérité il devait bien admettre que son amour pour Haley avait diminuer au fur et à mesure du temps et ne voulait pas d'un enfant dans se contexte. Haley et lui étaient ensemble depuis le lycée et Hotch avait surtout fait se qui était attendu de lui par ses parents et les parents de Haley qui étaient très puritain et religieux et qui à leurs dix huit ans les avaient pousser à se marié.

Hotch avait toujours été bisexuel mais il avait préféré envisagé passé sa vie avec Haley, seulement voilà sa vie avec sa femme n'était pas se qu'il avait imaginer être, les années passant il s'apercevait que la personnalité d'Haley ne lui correspondait pas vraiment, Hotch savait qu'il était quelqu'un d'autoritaire, de possessif et très dominant de nature et Haley et lui était sans doute un peu trop semblable en ça pour être un bon couple, de plus le sexe avec Haley était assez fade, ennuyeux et répétitif, sa femme était quelqu'un d'assez frigide au lit, pas de rapport oraux, ils devaient toujours faire l'amour dans leurs lit et face à face, aucune autre positions, et aucune fantaisie sexuel.

Et avoir eu Tony dans ses bras pour seulement un petit moment se soir lui avait fait réaliser que peut être ses sentiment pour sa femme n'était plus les même depuis longtemps maintenant car il était tomber amoureux du jeune homme lors de leur première rencontre à Baltimore y a toutes ses années.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que se début de fic vous plait.**

 **biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


End file.
